nitromefandomcom-20200223-history
Lee Nicklen
Lee Nicklen is a self-taught musician who composed music for Nitrome's games up until the year 2010, returning later on early 2014. Biographical Information Nicklen was born on March 11, 1974 near the city of Brighton, England. He showed an interest for old vinyl records and composers of movie classics. Career Nicklen's music career first began in 1995 working for the Brighton-based multimedia company, producing music and other sound effects that were CD ROM and Phillips CD-i compatible. In 1997, Nicklen was asked to audition for an Imogen Heap act as a session keyboard player by the management duo "Modern Wood". At the same time, he was also presented a job opportunity with Virgin Interactive Entertainment. Choosing to work in the game's industry, Nicklen began to produce works for VIE as the lead musician for the next seven years. Kayotix Nicklen left VIE in 2002 to start his own business "Kayotix", offering multimedia services such as license free music and web design for computer games. He continues to run Kayotix today. Credits Nicklen is credited for making the music for the following Nitrome games: * Hot Air (available on iTunes) * Sandman * Chick Flick * Roly Poly * Feed Me!(available on iTunes!) * Tanked Up (available on iTunes) * Scribble * Frost Bite (available on iTunes) * Frost Bite 2 * Skywire (available on iTunes) * Space Hopper (available on iTunes) * Dangle (available on iTunes) * Hot Air 2 * Square Meal * Toxic (available on iTunes) * Yin Yang * Nanobots * Off the Rails * Headcase * Pest Control * Twang (available on iTunes) * Thin Ice * Snow Drift (available on iTunes) * Jack Frost * Aquanaut (available on iTunes) * In The Dog House (available on iTunes) * Dirk Valentine (available on iTunes) *Cheese Dreams (available on iTunes) *Bullethead (music available on iTunes) *Rustyard (music available on iTunes) *Small Fry (music available on iTunes) *Cold Storage (music available on iTunes) *Ice Breaker (music available on iTunes) *Ice Breaker: The Red Clan *Ice Breaker: The Gathering *Graveyard Shift *Double Edged (music available on iTunes) *Skywire 2 (music available on iTunes) *Cosmic Cannon *Worm Food *Skywire V.I.P. *Final Ninja (music available on iTunes) *The Glassworks *Onekey (music available on iTunes) *Numbskull *Magneboy (music available on iTunes) *Cave Chaos (music available on iTunes) *changeType() Lee Nicklen sometimes made extra tracks to go with a game. He sometimes used these tracks for sequels, like Hot Air 2 or Skywire 2. Facebook Page In the Facebook page, called Nitrome Music, Lee Nicklen and other admins post the remastered, reversed or mixed versions of the old tracks by Lee Nicklen. Lee also reveals some unknown things about the old tracks. Lee and the admins use Soundcloud for posting the tracks. He says that he likes to give away his music for free as a reward for his fans who liked his music. Gallery File:Leenicklen.png|A drawing of Lee Nicklen References *"Biography: An insight into Lee Nicklen" Kayotix http://kayotix.com/biography/ *"Lee Nicklen: Developer Bio" MobyGames http://www.mobygames.com/developer/sheet/view/developerId,31973/ External Links *Kayotix Website **Collection of Nitrome Games Music composed by Lee Nicklen *Nitrome music by Lee Nicklen on Facebook *Lee Nicklen's YouTube channel Category:Nitrome staff Category:Musicians